


Tumblr Drabbles

by Totally_lucky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles, F/M, tumblr requests, will add as I write them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/Totally_lucky
Summary: Each chapter is a separate drabble, written for the prompts I receive on Tumblr.





	1. Chat Noir/Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.”

“You know, Father had never approved of us and even I have to admit - I tried my best to not feel anything for you.” Chat’s voice was filled with so much affection Marinette couldn’t help but held her breath. She stilled even more as he leaned closer and whispered, “Guess what? I failed.”

“The moment we’ve met for the first time—,” he rushed to continue before Marinette could interrupt, “—I’ll never forget. Observing you from afar for so long was torturous. All those times I wanted to reach out, to come closer but couldn’t-” he paused for a moment, savoring the feeling of closeness. “I always thought you are gorgeous, believe me, but now- now that I’m able to be with you, to have you all to myself, to taste your sweetness, to get my hands on these gorgeous curves of yours, to relish in that mind-blowing aroma- I can’t pretend anymore. I am a goner and I can only hope that one day you can realise just how deeply my feelings for you run-”

“Can you shut up and just eat it already?” Erupting in a fit of giggles, Marinette couldn’t bear to listen anymore.

“What’s the rush, Princess?” Chat didn’t even bother to take his eyes of the object of his affections. “Let me express my love. I rarely get special moments like these so don’t judge me for wanting to enjoy it.”

“Eating a macaron is not a special moment, Chat. It’s an everyday occasion.”

“Well, maybe for you,” the boy pouted. “For me, it’s an extremely uncommon experience so forgive me while I enjoy this to the fullest.”

“Just don't be too creepy about it.” Marinette smiled and ruffled her partner’s hair. He was precious and she loved him very much but never in the world had she suspected that this boy could feel so strongly about something that was not Ladybug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me an ask with a line and a pairing and I might just write a drabble for it.
> 
> Prompt List - https://chocoluckchipz.tumblr.com/post/167282017359/drabble-list
> 
> I love to communicate with my readers so feel free to rant in the comment's area.
> 
> Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way.


	2. Nathaniel/Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t get to pick and choose. You’re stuck with me.”

“Listen, I’m sorry but you don’t get to pick and choose. You’re stuck with me, so just—” Nathaniel sighed in exasperation, “—just stop your whining, grow up already and deal with it. You are on in half an hour and I need at least twenty to do my job.”

The young woman narrowed her eyes scanning him from the head to toe again still refusing to believe her eyes. He was different, very different and that bothered her incredibly. Because, how in the world, a nervous, pathetic shortie from the back bench at her class could possibly metamorphose into this tall, lean, gorgeous redhead that was her make-up artist today? The hot handsome guy who made her hold her breath at the first sight just couldn’t be Nathaniel the Smol! Impossible!

“Of course, if you want to go out there looking like this-” Nathaniel interrupted her thoughts, cocking one of his eyebrows up.

“There is nothing wrong with how I look, Kurtzberg,” Chloe screeched through her teeth.

“You can look better.”

“In what world?” she scoffed and flipped her signature ponytail. “I’m already perfect.”

“In this one, Chloe Bourgeois.” Nathaniel motioned her to the chair. “I’m not getting paid to listen to your whines, Chloe, so can we make it less unpleasant and just get it over with?”

Only a faint memory of her best friend’s constant nagging to be “nicer to people” stopped Chloe from letting this stuck-up jerk have a piece of her mind. Because  **how** dare was he speak to her like that? But then, again, people like Nathaniel were not worthy her time and effort after all. They may grow up and look better but good taste was either innate or it was impossible to obtain.

“My Father will destroy you and your pathetic excuse of a career if you mess this up,” she scoffed and sat down.

“I wouldn’t be working here if I couldn’t do this properly,” he retorted back. “Just sit down already.”

With a huff Chloe settled in a chair and closed her eyes. “I can’t believe I am letting him touch my hair,” she murmured under her breath. She’d better get paid a ton for this torture in addition to the price of an exclusive interview she was about to give.

“Done,” Nathaniel declared some fifteen minutes later and swivelled her chair around so she could see herself in the mirror before casually walking off with a smirk on his lips.

Chloe remained still, silently staring at her reflection for some time. Then her lips pressed into a thin line as she slowly stood up from the chair and swore under her breath.She knew she was beautiful but this? This was way beyond gorgeous. In fact, it was perfect, absolutely perfect. She would never find a more flattering shade for her eyes than the one Nathaniel chose, or a better gloss for her lips. 

Her eyes trailed into the direction Nathaniel disappeared but on the way, something small and white on the table in front of her caught her attention. Hesitantly she picked it up and grinned upon seeing what it was. Never had she been more excited to have someone slip her their number than she was right now. She might actually keep this one.


	3. Chat Noir/Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We were never meant to fight on our own.”

If even to himself but Chat Noir had to admit that the comfort of Marinette’s lounge chair was not the sole reason he was here for. Sure, his whole body ached badly after hours and hours of seeking refuge on random roofs of Paris but deep down in his heart, he knew that what he truly searched for was not a relief of a physical pain.

Surely, she wouldn’t walk by and leave him alone because alone… alone was the one thing he desperately didn’t want to be anymore, especially today, the day when the whole world had discovered Hawkmoth’s identity and he had to battle him. In mere hours, Chat Noir became an orphan all over again, not only losing his father to the Parisian justice system but also finding out that “disappeared” in his mother’s case meant “never coming back” for reasons Gabriel refused to disclose. His life crumbled.

But of course, no one knew that. No one could.

Going home was out of the question right now. In fact, he never wanted to go into that cold, miserable, full of lies and deception house again. So he escaped. He roamed the city as Chat Noir because Adrien Agreste was searched for everywhere. Most of the night he spent hiding in the shadows but when the sun finally peaked above the horizon the physical and emotional pain became too much.

At first, Chat thought about his Lady but the idea was pushed away immediately. He couldn’t seek Ladybug out. He couldn’t tell her that it was his own father whom they fought for years; that it was his only parent who constantly had been putting in danger not only them and their friends but the whole city. He couldn’t do it. Later. Not now. Not yet.

Marinette was the next one who came to his mind. She was always so gentle and kind and encouraging towards everyone. In Adrien’s mind, Marinette equaled warmth and comfort and acceptance of whatever faults he had. Plus, there was a soft lounge chair on her balcony and a pleasant aroma of freshly baked treats coming from the downstairs. He could use the chair as an excuse and tell her he was just resting when-  _ if  _ she would find him. Because who was he kidding? At  _ this _ hour Marinette was probably asleep, not waiting around for a poor, miserable stray she barely knew and who had just had his whole life shattered in million pieces.

He had never been so wrong in his life.

Marinette climbed onto the balcony before he could even settle in that chair. She looked disheveled herself, red, swollen eyes full of worry, moisture sparkling at the corners. Yet upon seeing him she quickly offered with a trembling voice something warm to drink, a blanket to snuggle and her time to chat.

Chat refused. Seeing Marinette like this was enough to change his mind about bothering her. She looked stressed as it was. She needed sleep and rest, not to listen to his problems. Chat quickly apologized and turned away to leave but just as he was about to leap off a pair of delicate arms wrapped around his torso from behind.

“You looked like you needed a hug,” she whispered into his back and held him tighter.

He stole a few moments to relish in her embrace before responding barely audible. “I don’t want to bother you with my problems, Princess,”

“We were never meant to fight on our own, Chat,” Marinette murmured into his back.

He held his breath in hesitation. “My story isn’t a happy or pleasant one.”

“I don’t care. Whatever it is, don’t go away. You need a friend to lean on right now. And, to be honest, I need one too. Don’t run, Chat. Stay with me.”

“I-“

“I won’t judge, I promise,” Marinette whispered. “I only want to help, Chat, to be the friend you can lean on when life sucks. You don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to. We can even just sit in silence until you feel better.”

He felt her arms pull him closer and the warmth of her petite body pressing flush against his back before a gentle whisper sounded again. "I need a friend right now just as much as you seem to need one. I’ll be here for you as long as you want me.”

“Promise?” he asked quietly.

“Pinkie swear.”

A few tears rolled down Chat’s face. He had so little people who actually cared but, to be honest, he didn’t really need many. At this moment he only needed one, a friend whom he could trust so much he could tell her everything and who he knew would help him get through this with her bottomless kindness and warmth. Chat closed his eyes and murmured  _ Claws In _ without a second thought.

"What are you doing?" Marinette gasped and buried her face in his now civilian t-shirt.

“Hawkmoth is defeated, Marinette. I don’t have to keep my identity a secret anymore. Plus—” he turned around and gently took Marinette’s hands away from her eyes, “—it’s much easier to be here for me if you know who I am, if you know the whole story.”

Adrien couldn’t help but smile at Marinette’s completely perplexed expression. Her lips started to quiver and before those tears rushed down her cheeks he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She clung to him tighter and for a moment, Adrien felt like everything would be okay. Everything would be just fine if only he would stay here, with Marinette.

 


	4. Chat Noir/Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t come near me or I swear I’ll kill you.” and “My hobby is making fun of you when you talk.”

“You gotta be kidding me. He couldn’t say it. Chat is a lot of things but he wouldn’t say _that_.”

"I'm telling you, I heard him loud and clear! I questioned my sanity afterward but he _did_ say that!”

“‘My hobby is making fun of you when you talk?’ Really? To an akuma? Chat Noir?”

“Yes, I know, it sounds crazy but it happened. I couldn’t believe it myself. Why do you think I stalled in shock and got hit right away?”

“I suspect akuma didn’t like it either, huh?”

“Pfft. That’s really not the right word there. You should’ve seen how pissed he got.”

“Well, duh! No surprise there.”

“Yeah… I bet Chat would never scorn another clown akuma in his life unless he wants to risk his life. I mean, the battle that followed... Listen, I’m in no way a loser or a weakling but I have no idea how I ended up all beaten up and injured just ten minutes later. That was so intense. Another moment and I’d be a goner.”

“Chat saved you though?”

“Yeah, he did. He stood in front of me with all his _Stay away!_ _Gonna fight you, bro_ vibe and just screamed ‘Don't come near me or I swear I’ll kill you’.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Was kind of touching actually. I’ve never seen him so angry and desperate, never thought Chat was capable of such rage.”

“Okay,” Alya pinched the bridge of her nose. “So just to summarize - you were Ladybug, right? Costume and pigtails? The whole package?”

“Well, costume only. No pigtails,” Nino pouted when Alya couldn't hold back a giggle. "Hey! Don't laugh. I didn't tell you this so you can ridicule me!"

“I’m sorry,” the girl was hardy making a good job of suppressing her snorting. “It’s just so ridiculous.”

“I swear, Alya, if you tell anyone-”

"Don't you worry, Lady Nino." She gave up and erupted in a fit of laugh. "Apart from Marinette and Adrien, no one will ever find out about this from me but you really should eat less potatoes before bed or next time you might just dream about me being Hawkmoth."

 

 


	5. Gabriel/Natalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you had asked me to stay, I would’ve.” and “How did we become this?”

“If you had asked me to stay, I would’ve,” Natalie stated in her usual indifferent voice. “But I haven’t received a specific order, M. Agreste. You can’t blame me for leaving after my work day is over.”

“Natalie,” Gabriel sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. He already was annoyed beyond belief for having to hunt his assistant down and bringing her back into the mansion in the middle of the night (talk about an unnecessary akuma creation!) but couldn’t she at least play along and act like she was sorry for causing an hour-long delay in his villainous plans? “If I’m telling you we are ‘ _ going in’ _ tonight, it means I need you to stay after hours and help me out.”

“Monsieur, with all due respect,” she stated monotonically. “Isn't it better if you go in by yourself? Fewer movements, less sound, fewer chances that Adrien will wake up?”

“No,” Gabriel almost growled. “His kwami, Natalie. I need you to take care of  _ it _ while I take the ring. It’s supposed to be the kwami of destruction. Who knows what kind of a monster it is.”

“Alright,” Natalie sighed after a moment of silence. “I’ll cover the kwami part but you are paying me overtime.”

Gabriel didn’t respond. He simply nodded and headed upstairs to his son’s bedroom. The room was dark and quiet. Adrien was asleep, as expected. Gabriel could see the familiar mop of blond hair sticking out from under the comforter. He motioned to Nathalie to look out for the magical destruction creature and crept closer to his son’s bed. Soon his hand was reaching for the sheets. He lifted them carefully and gasped.

“Moth balls,” Gabriel swore and snarled as he stripped the covers from the bed, revealing a mock-up underneath. The blond mop on its head was just that - a mop of a yellow color.

Natalie frowned. “Maybe he’s out in the city.”

“At 2 a.m.?”

“Well-” the woman was about to voice a theory about Adrien being young and probably in love and that it was, in a way, normal for an eighteen-year-old to sneak out from time to time but then she saw a white sheet of paper taped to the side wall.  She took the note off and held it out to her employer. “Monsieur.”

At first, Gabriel’s eyes widened, then narrowed. Next, his face became a bright crimson before the man grunted and, crumpling the note, threw it across the room. For a few moments, he paced around, raging and swearing under his breath before sitting down on a coach and screeching through his teeth, “How did we become this, Natalie?”

“What do you mean, Monsieur?”

“Outsmarted and always one step behind? I feel almost like I am getting old.”

“Adrien found you out?”

“He’s giving me a week to give up my miraculous only because—” his face grimaced as he mocked his son’s voice, “—he still loves me. Damnit!”

Natalie hummed as she walked to the window, silently watching the darkness for a few moments. “This actually could be your chance to finally win, M. Agreste.”

“Huh?” the man frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” she turned around as a light smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. “Where would Adrien go? Probably to those who would understand him. To those who are just like him - to one of his partners. Most likely his closest partner-”

“Ladybug?”

“Precisely.” He might have imagined but there was definitely a glint in her eyes. “And now you have the whole week to find him, figure out Ladybug’s identity and take their miraculouses when they least expect that.” She turned back to the window, crossing her arms over her chest. “This is an excellent opportunity and I believe, you have all the means necessary to find them, Monsieur.”

The smirk that split his lips matched Natalie’s perfectly and with a renewed zest in his eyes, Gabriel stood up. Without any words, he headed out of the room, leaving his assistant behind. He didn’t have time for anything else. He needed to prepare for the final battle. He didn’t notice the evil glint in her eyes and definitely didn’t hear a quiet but confident  _ Perfect _ .

 


	6. Nino/Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you out of your damn mind?"

“Are you out of your damn mind, Nino? We can’t afford this.”

“Correction—” Nino leaned closer, his face inches from Alya’s before continuing with a silky-smooth voice, “—we  _ couldn’t _ afford it.”

For a moment Alya simply stared at him in confusion but when his grin started to twitch, threatening to erupt into laughter it finally clicked.

“No!” she gasped. “You’ve got it? Don’t tell me you got it!”

“I did!”

“No!!! No way, Nino! What were the chances?”

“Really slim but your man did it anyway,” he bragged with a satisfied grin. “And guess what? They want a five-year contract!”

“What?” Alya’s eyes widened. “Nino!  _ Nino _ , do you even  _ know _ what it means????”

“I think I do, babe!” He gently swept away the loose string of hair from her eyes. “And the first thing I’ll spend all that cash on is to take you to Hawaii’s coolest resort. Especially—” Nino paused taking the time to dive down and place a gentle kiss on his wife’s bulging belly, “—because I don’t think we’ll do much traveling after this little girl shows up.”

“That’s ridiculous Nino,” Alya puffed in return. “There are so many inventions these days that traveling with a child is no problem. We'll be fine but—" she placed a hand on Nino’s shoulder who was still nuzzling her belly, “—speaking of babies and their names in particular-“

“We’re not calling her Adrienette, Alya,” Nino interrupted immediately. “This is little Zoey Lahiffe. I thought we agreed on that.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Alya rushed to reassure him. “We agreed on Zoey and we are sticking to it. I love this name but what about her middle name?”

“We are not giving our child a middle name to commemorate Adrien and Marinette’s engagement, Alya. This is ridiculous.”

“Nino, do you even realize how hard I worked on opening Adrien's eyes to the fact that Marinette is not just a friend?” Alya lamented. “Do you know how much scheming I had to do to kick that boy out of his Ladybug clouds and back to the Earth so he could finally notice the amazing girl right in front of him?”

“Yes, I know Alya,” Nino chuckled, standing back up. “I helped you all the way if you remember but Adrienette isn’t even a name. Plus, it’s so obvious-“

“Okay, Okay.” Alya inhaled deeply and proposed. “What about Marien then?”

“Marien?”

“Yes, Marien.”

“As in Marinette plus Adrien instead of Adrien plus Marinette?”

“Yes, exactly,” Alya nodded. “It’s not as obvious but it’ll still do the job. Nino,” she pleaded. “I just want to celebrate this achievement somehow and giving our baby girl the names of our best friends seems so ideal. Think about it more like honoring them instead of their ship finally sailing.”

Nino paused for a moment then murmured with a smile on his lips, “Zoey Marien Lahiffe. You know what?” He cupped Alya’s face and placed a light kiss on her lips. “I think I like that.”

“You do? Honestly?”

“Yup. Let’s do this but don’t tell them Let’s make it a surprise.”

“Yes!” Alya squealed and caught her husband’s lips in a kiss. “Thank you so much,” she whispered when they broke away.

“No problem, babe. It  _ is _ a nice name and I do love our friends enough to commemorate their union this way,” Nino chuckled. “Though I really hope they don’t call one of their kid Ninalya or Alino.”

“You never know,” Alya laughed and got back to her laptop to research that amazing Hawaiian place Nino’s new job allowed them to visit soon.


	7. Adrien/Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to be alone right now."

“Ladybug?”

She really hoped to escape that stuffy ballroom full of people she didn’t know undetected but here he was, catching her practically at the door.

“You’re leaving already?”

“Yeah,” she nervously chuckled, hoping he wouldn’t realize that she wasn’t that thrilled about coming here in the first place but as the hero of Paris she couldn’t refuse the public invitation from Gabriel Agreste himself. "You see- I have this other- another thing- thing to do-"

“Is there any way you can stay?” Adrien asked nevertheless. He rarely was so bold. That caught her off guard. “I don’t want to be alone right now and we both know that all those people in there are here for my father and his celebrity rather than me and my twenty-fifth birthday.”

“It does look like everyone here is either famous or old,” Ladybug sighed. “I wonder, though, why Chat Noir hasn’t shown up. He was invited as well, wasn’t he?” She really need to kill him one of those days for bailing on her without a warning when he knew she hesitated to accept. “I swear, that cat is so irresponsible sometimes!”

“I’m sure he has a good reason to skip such a grand affair,” Adrien chuckled. “Listen, since it’s so boring in there, maybe we should go out to the balcony? I could use some fresh air right about now.”

For a moment, the girl hesitated. On the one hand, Ladybug really wanted to leave so she could stay on track with her determination to get over him, a decision Marinette made about six months ago and was resolute to fulfill. After all, as a twenty-four-year-old who had never been in a romantic relationship (due to her hopeless pining for Adrien that entire time), she had finally decided that enough was  _ enough _ . She started acting. She took down all the posters, she threw out all the magazines and minimized their meetings. She even moved across the city under the pretense of a new job just so she would see him less, sacrificing her dream of working at Gabriel in the process. She couldn’t say she was successful yet and time alone with Adrien would definitely not help. For all intents and purposes, she should probably refuse…

And she would’ve if only she wasn’t so weak and those pleading green eyes hadn’t looked look at her that way, doing nothing to help her stay away, melting her resolve instantly.

“Sure,” she mumbled and followed him to a nearby balcony door. Once outside they both leaned on the railing and talked about everything and nothing at the same time as if old friends. One odd detail though kept attracting Marinette's attention. From time to time Adrien would silently watch the city for a few moments before almost absentmindedly asking her to repeat what she said. He was also constantly fidgeting with his cell phone, putting it back in the pocket and pulling out again. At times, it almost seemed like he wanted to be somewhere else. Why did he ask her to stay then?

“I should probably go,” she finally admitted out loud.

“No!” Adrien stirred up but immediately fell back into his polite image. “Please, if you can, stay a little while yet? I really,” his voice trembled. “Really need a good friend with me today.”

“What’s wrong?” Ladybug asked. If she was going to stay at least she could try to help him in what was bothering him. “You look nervous,” she remarked.

“Nervous?” Adrien chuckled. “Well, yeah, you could say that. But more accurately would be terrified.”

“Terrified?” Ladybug frowned. “Terrified of what?”

Adrien visibly swallowed and hesitated for a moment before admitting, “Um, I’m confessing to the love of my life tomorrow. So- first-time jitters?”

“Oh,” Ladybug froze in place as her mind went blank. Adrien, on the other hand, couldn’t stop talking now, something inside him finally exploding.

“I’m pathetic, I know- It’s so dumb- to be that nervous that is- but I just can’t help it- That’s why I wanted a friend with me today. Because you know- important decision and stuff- what if she doesn’t feel the same? I mean, I’m almost certain she likes me but what if she doesn’t like me the same way I like her? I don’t know what I’ll do-”

“Hey,” Ladybug finally got herself together. It was alright. Everything was alright. In fact, she should’ve expected this to happen soon. It might be even for the best. She had, after all, decided to get over him. Him getting a girlfriend was just one more push in that direction… even if it hurt like hell. Gently Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she feels the same, Adrien.”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled under his breath. “I kind of messed up my chances quite a bit with my extreme friendzoning her for years and even admitting to having a crush on someone else. What if she heard about it? She moved away recently. She must have heard something.”

“Moved away?” Ladybug echoed, wondering who else from the people Adrien knew moved away.

“Yeah,” he didn’t notice her confusion. “Not far away, just across the city but it made me realize- You know,” he sighed. “I used to think she was one of my best friends and that I loved—” Adrien paused, a light blush covering his cheeks as he looked away before continuing, “—that I loved another girl but when Marinette moved away and I didn’t see her so often anymore I was kind of forced to reassess my feelings-“

Adrien continued to talk but Ladybug forgot how but breathe.  _ Marinette _ ?

“Marinette?” she repeated out loud.

“Yeah,” Adrien let a lovesick sigh escape his lips. “My Marinette. You should know her. The one from the Tom and Sabine’s bakery.”

“You have feelings for Marinette from the Tom and Sabine’s bakery?”

A soft smile split Adrien’s lips as he glanced somewhere into the city again and only now Ladybug realized which direction he was looking at all this time, the direction of her childhood home.

“Not just any feelings. I’m in love with her,” Adrien said confidently. “You know how they say we don’t treasure what we have until we lose it?”

Ladybug silently nodded, words somehow refusing to leave her mouth.

“Well, when Marinette moved away,” Adrien continued. “I was just upset at first. I actually thought it would pass with time. But it didn’t. It just got worse and worse until a few months later I was completely miserable because she was all I could think about. All I wanted to do was to go find her and stay close by forever. You wouldn’t believe how many times I mistook complete strangers for Marinette, chasing after them like an idiot. Even Alya and Nino noticed that. So, I kind of had to re-evaluate what I was really feeling and for whom.”

Adrien paused as Ladybug held her breath.

“And I realized that my crush on the other girl was nothing more than a teenage dream. I mean she is great and all but realistically I think I outgrew that feeling. It’s kind of frail now, like an echo in the depths of my heart. What I feel for Marinette is quite different, though, hard to explain but it feels so right to think of her as the one I love.”

“Wait,” Ladybug frowned in confusion. “You are confessing to her  _ tomorrow _ ?” Because as far as she knew, tomorrow Nino and Alya were organizing a surprise birthday party for Adrien. She was even invited and planned to attend. More like she didn’t have a choice since Alya made her swear on everything alive, including their friendship and her firstborn, but that didn’t really matter now.

“Yeah.” A lovesick grin seemed to permanently settle on his face. “My friends are helping me actually. They told her they were organizing a surprise birthday party for me tomorrow but when she comes, there will be only me and a candlelight dinner and- speaking of-” Adrien’s eyes lit with fire. “Can you help me with something? Could you—” he quickly pulled out his cellphone and bringing a few pictures up showed them to Ladybug.

“Bracelets?”

“Yeah,” Adrien blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture she loved so much. “They’re kind of our thing, you know? I wanted to give her one as a present tomorrow evening but I’m so nervous I still can’t choose which one. I love all of them and have all three at my home but which one? Can you tell me which one you think is the best? Which one would you like to receive if you were Marinette?”

The girl leaned closer to see the jewelry. In her head, she already noted to disregard the casual  _ hopefully-he-wouldn't-notice-me _ outfit and wear something more of an  _ impress-Adrien-so-much-he-doesn’t-change-his-mind _ kind of a thing because it looked like tomorrow she was getting a boyfriend. Until then, though, she might have a little fun and get a bit of revenge on Alya and Nino for keeping such important secrets from her. Maybe a temporary sickness? Or a suddenly extra busy schedule, something to make them think she wouldn’t be able to make the “surprise party”? She’d have to think of a good way to give them a bit of a scare later but for now, that diamond bracelet endowed by smaller pink stones looked perfect.


	8. Plagg the Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt drabble but something I wrote for my friends' birthday! Happy Birthday @auroralynne and @panda-capuccino !!! Plagg was so inspired by your amazing art, he decided to join you.

How much dumber could this whole situation be? I mean, forget about Adrien and his logistics - that boy was flying in his Ladybug-enamoured clouds all the time but he, Plagg, was supposed to be the level-headed, the wise and the all-knowing one in this relationship.

So how in the world did he not notice one girl whose appearance didn’t even change that much when she transformed?

Just slap a mask on and throw her in a costume. That was all there was. Literally.

“Just a mask,” Plagg murmured still staring at a new photo frame Adrien hanged on his wall yesterday. Four smiling faces looked down at him – his charge, two of his friends and Ladybug’s civilian self. Same hairstyle, same eyes, same voice, height, build… Seriously? What was Tikki thinking, not even trying to hide the identity of her chosen one? Was a little bit of effort too much to ask for? Then, on the other hand, hiding in the plain sight was kind of working for her… Maybe there was something in it after all. He did miss her. And so did Adrien.

“Just a mask. Slap it on,” he mumbled and shifted his gaze to a boy, feverishly trying to finish his homework before the patrol. A boy who didn’t even try to pry any info out of him since that cursed day. Something about trust and loyalty and respecting his love’s desires…

“Blah,” Plagg frowned and plopped on a table in front of one of the monitors. His eyes briefly scanned Adrien’s papers before focusing on one, to his amusement full of Ladybug doodles.

Doodles…

Slap on the mask…

The gears turned fast in Plagg’s mind…

“Adrien!” He flew right in front of the boy’s nose.

“What?” The said boy didn’t even lift his head.

“I need art supplies.”

“Whaaaat?” This time Adrien starred in shock at the ever-lazy kwami who never asked for anything but his old stinky cheese.

“Art. Supplies. Do you know what this is?”

“Of course, I do,” Adrien frowned, straightening up in his chair. “I don’t get why you of all peo-  creatures alive on this Earth would need them.”

“I- I’ve decided to pick up a new hobby,“ Plagg smirked. "Sleeping and eating are great but it kind of gotten old already so I’ve decided to broaden my horizons with art.”

“What kind?” Adrien sighed, too busy with his work to process the request properly or ask any more questions. “Sculpture, watercolors, sketching-“

“Drawing in general,” Plagg shrugged. “Just get me some pencils and markers. Red and black are a must.”

“Okay, sure,” Adrien agreed and got back to his work. “If it’ll keep you busy and off my tail for some time then why not? I’ll tell Natalie and she’ll get us something.”

“Great,” Plagg smirked and flew back to his Camembert stash. Tikki said no telling Adrien. Tikki didn’t say to not give hints and such an amazing human as Adrien deserved to know who the love of his life was. Yeah, totally. Adrien deserved it. Plagg’s intentions were as pure as could be and if the success meant the boy’s pointless, stupid suffering, desperate sighs at LB’s photos, lovesick monologues, weird, disgusting dreams, etc., etc. would stop and Plagg could live the rest of his days in peace and quiet…

Damn Tikki! Who were they to stand in the way of their humans’ happiness? Just a pair of some random ancient godly creatures. Nothing special.

But just in case he shouldn’t tell him straight away. You never know what’s on her mind. Better to proceed undercover.

* * *

“Plagg?”

“Yeeeees, Adrien?”

“Do you enjoy your new hobby?”

“You mean art-ing?”

“Yes, that.”

“Well, thank you for asking. I do enjoy it very much.”

“And how is the progress? Learning much?”

“Of course. Those online tutorials you found for me made it so much easier to learn.”

“Aha. Any favorite artists?”

“Well, I do like The Pandora Twins quite a lot. Their style is interesting, realistic. You know because I want to draw real life people.”

“Oh! Now I get it,” Adrien produced a sound that sounded weirdly enough between a chuckle and a sigh of a relief. “That’s a real good goal, Plagg. But for this not to become a problem I need to ask you for one thing, okay?”

“Sure, kid. Anything you want to know. I’m listening.”

“Next time you want to practice your art, don’t draw on my photos, please,” the boy appealed, holding in his hands the frame he just recently hung on his wall. “I get that your skills are awesome but use a sketchbook or something. Look what you did to poor Marinette. Now I need to reprint this photo.”

Plagg mentally facepalmed as his eyes became exceedingly round, his jaw almost hitting the floor. He was pretty sure that he did a great job and there was no Marinette on that photo anymore. Instead Ladybug in Marinette’s jacket and pants was staring right at Adrien. Mask and costume underneath the clothes included. He should’ve probably gone with his initial plan and just drawn the mask over the real girl’s face. Preferably with the markers that wouldn’t be easy to wash away. Of course, then he would need to deal with Tikki if he went that road but it was still much better than to suffer through who knew how much longer through this insane lovesickness of his dear wielder.

Oh well, there’s always tomorrow.


End file.
